Troy the Vampire Slayer, Chapter 1: The Beginning
by Cameron Coburn
Summary: You've heard of Buffy the Vampire Slayer right? Well meet Troy the Vampire Slayer.


Troy The Vampire Slayer  
  
Karloff Molosov looked out of the window in their base in Russia. He watched the endless blankets of snow fall on the ground. He turned back to the computer screen infront of him as he typed in the data for the DNA strands. The child was almost complete he thought to himself as he typed. It had been two years since they had learned of Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer. Ever since then the organization that he worked for, The Front, worked endlessly to create a Slayer to top the likes of Buffy. A grin slowly crept unto his face as he watched the screen infront of him. He hit the enter button as all the sequenced DNA fell into place. The huge machine to his right hummed to life and made several noises. He watched the machine in awe. Several moments later the machine stopped humming. As the machine died down soft crying was heard. The lid was lifted and there lay a baby. The first clone ever made. The first male Slayer ever made. Karloff laughed and the 5 other people that where working with him in their tiny base all clapped high fives with each other and laughed too. Karloff picked up the baby boy and held him for everyone to see.  
  
Karloff: It's him! The one we've all been waiting for! The male Slayer!  
  
The baby is then sent to an orphanage in the United States and is soon adopted by the Kriske family who names him Troy, Troy James Kriske. There he has two parents, James Kriske, and Mary Kriske, and a sister who is two years older than him, Michelle Kriske. Together they were all one big happy family. The years passed and the kids grew up. Troy was now 18 and he was hanging at him one night, his whole family watching a movie, except for Michelle who was in college, when suddenly they heard a crash outside. The whole family walked outside to meet a pack of 5 vampires. Troy stumbled back into the house, horrified as the vampires launched an attack on Troy's adopted parents. Troy walked out, wanting to help them but they where already long gone. As he stepped out, the vampires turned and went after Troy. Something snapped in Troy and suddenly his Slayer powers where unlocked. He unleashed on the vampires, pounding them into the ground, finally dusting one after the other by snapping their necks. When he was finished he just stared at his hands amazed at what he had done. He then ran inside and called an ambulance. He stood there, watching as the ambulence hauled his already dead parents away. He knew he was different, he just didn't know how he was going to find out what he was. Several weeks later after the funeral and the crying ended, he was able to focus on other things. At the moment he sat in the empty house tapping away at the family's computer, searching for information on various search engines. He typed in 'VAMPIRE KILLER' and several links come up for fan fiction stories and such. He then saw the one link that said 'Vampire Slayer' and something clicked and it sounded good so he clicked on it. All the page brought up was a man named Karloff Molosov. There was an email address under it and he clicked on that and typed in the email:  
  
To Whom This May Concern,  
My name is Troy Kriske. I am an 18 year old man. I was recently attacked by several.beings which I'm beginning to suspect are vampires. I had no problem beating them but my parents where killed in the attack. I want to know if you have any answers as to why I can fight vampires. Thank you.  
Troy Kriske  
  
He clicked on the send button and searched through several other links. Just then a message flashed showing that he had email. He checked it and sure enough it was a response from Karloff. It read:  
  
To Mr. Troy Kriske,  
My name is Karloff Molosov. I am sorry to hear about your loss.I can't believe it worked! You, Troy, are what is called a Slayer. You where adopted by your parents when you where a mere child. You where genetically created to kill vampires. There are others like you. Two actually, they're names are Buffy Anne Summers, and Faith.I don't know much about this Faith girl. She is currently being held in prison. But I think you should seek out the help of Ms. Summers. She lives in Sunnydale, California. Good luck, and godspeed.  
Karloff Molosov  
  
Troy stared at the screen, his jaw dropped, his eyes full of wonder and confusion. He could not believe what he had just read. He then read the words 'Sunnydale, California."  
  
Troy: Looks like I'm going to California.  
  
He then got up, phoned his sister to let her know he was going on a trip and would be back soon. He then grabbed his black, Independent Skate Company hoody, and his duffel bag which he filled with clothes. He grabbed the money he had been saving for a car and went to the bus station. Purchasing a ticket for the town of Sunnydale, California. He soon was on the bus headed towards that very same town. He fell asleep on the way there, waking up suddenly when the bus stopped abruptly at the Sunnydale bus station. He got out and walked out of the station, walking along the sidewalk, not really sure where to go. He then got an idea and pulled out his cell phone and dialed the operator.  
  
Troy: Yes can I get an address for Ms. Buffy Anne Summers please?  
  
Operator: Yes one moment please.  
  
The operator then told Troy the address and he memorized it.  
  
Troy: Thank you.  
  
He then hangs up the phone, walking down the street, holding unto his duffel bag. Finally finding 'Revello Drive' and walking up to the house that belongs to Buffy Summers. He knocks on the door. He stands there for a minute, looking around, soon a brunette answers the door, she looked slightly young.  
  
Dawn: Uhm.who are you?  
  
Troy: Troy Kriske.are you Buffy?  
  
Dawn shakes her head at him and gets a slightly disgusted look on her face.  
  
Dawn: No, but let me go get her.  
  
She turns and walks into the house, her voice is heard from the doorway.  
  
Dawn: Buffy! Some guy's here to see you! Looks a little bit young for you!  
  
Soon a blonde walks up to the doorway.  
  
Buffy: Uhm.hi.  
  
Troy: Hi.I'm Troy Kriske, I was told that I should talk to you.I am.a Slayer.  
  
Buffy's jaw drop as she stared at him.  
  
Buffy: What?! A Slayer? But aren't those only supposed to be female?  
  
Troy: Well..I was cloned..I was made to be a Slayer.  
  
Buffy stammered slightly: Uh.er.uhm.yeah.well..come on inside.  
  
She stepped back so he could come inside, he walked in through the door, setting his bag down as he looks at her. She motions towards the couch.  
  
Buffy: Have a seat.  
  
Troy: Thanks.  
  
He then walks to the couch and sits down. Buffy walks over to the phone and dials Giles' (rhyme) number.  
  
Buffy: Yeah Giles.I need you to come over..somethings...come up.over..bye.  
  
She hung up the phone and then walked over to Troy, sitting at a recliner beside the couch.  
  
Buffy: So.why don't you tell me about you?  
  
Troy told her everything, from his parents dieing, to his sister, to his emails. Soon Giles arrived, walking in through the door and Buffy explained the situation to him. Giles looked over at Troy.  
  
Giles: Oh dear.well.that's one remarkable story there.  
  
Buffy: Where are you staying at Troy?  
  
Troy: No where at the moment.  
  
Buffy bit her lip: Well.you can stay here for a little while if you want.  
  
Troy: Really? Thanks.  
  
Dawn then walks into the room.  
  
Dawn: Did I hear something about he's staying here?  
  
Buffy turned to look at Dawn and nodded.  
  
Dawn: Where's he going to sleep?  
  
Buffy thought about that for a second.  
  
Troy: The couch is fine..  
  
Buffy: You sure?  
  
Troy: Yeah no problem.  
  
Buffy looked out the window noticing that it was getting dark outside. She then looked back over to Troy.  
  
Buffy: I'm about to go out patrolling, want to come?  
  
Troy: Patrolling?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, you know, going out, killing vampires, it's fun, trust me.  
  
Troy shrugged, standing up.  
  
Troy: Okay..  
  
Buffy pulled a stake from her pocket and tosses it to Troy, Troy caught it perfectly.  
  
Troy: What's this?  
  
Buffy: A stake, stab it through the vampire's heart.  
  
Dawn: Ooo! Ooo! Buffy! Can I go? Can I go?  
  
Buffy: No Dawn!  
  
Just then Willow walked down the stairs.  
  
Willow: What's going on?  
  
Buffy: Willow, meet Troy, Troy meet Willow. Willow, Troy is a cloned male Slayer.  
  
Willow eyes widened slightly: Oh really?  
  
Troy just kind of stood there, sort of awkward with the situation.  
  
Buffy: Well, we're about to go out patrolling. You want to come?  
  
Willow: Yeah sure, I'm bored anyway.  
  
Buffy: Okay well let's go.  
  
Buffy led the way out of the door and soon the three of them where at the graveyard. Not long upon entering a gang of 7 vampires was standing near some tombstones.  
  
Buffy: I got them.  
  
Troy: No, let me take care of them.  
  
Troy smirked as he stepped forward, Buffy stepped back with Willow and they both watched Troy. Troy walked up to the vampires, the biggest one getting into Troy's face.  
  
Big vamp: You wanna die little man?  
  
Troy: Why are you asking me that?  
  
The big vamp then sent a fist flying towards Troy's face. He ducked under the fist, bringing the stake up into the vamp's heart, dusting it. He then spun in a circle, slamming the stake into the next vampire's heart. He then sent his right leg backwards into the vamp behind him's gut. He turned and thrust the stake into the vamp's heart, dusting it. Buffy and Willow gaped in awe.  
  
Willow: Wow.that's three vampires in three seconds!  
  
Buffy: He's good.  
  
Troy then turned throwing the stake like a dart into the next vampire's heart, he ripped it out as the vampire dusted, he then turned, slamming the stake into the next vamp's heart. He then leaped into the air, flying over the next vamp, landing behind it as he slams the stake into the vampire's back, it dusting. He then threw the stake into the last vamp's chest, not hard enough to dust it, but hard enough to stick in it's chest. Troy then ran forward, drop kicking the stake further into the vamp's heart, dusting it, he landed on his back and quickly got to his feet. Picking the stake up off of the ground. He walked back over to Buffy and Willow, tossing the stake to Buffy as he walks past them. Buffy watches him walk past, a smile on her face.  
  
Buffy: Oh yeah.this is just what we need, extra firepower. 


End file.
